Blue
by SweetFirefly
Summary: Usagi doesn’t like looking Seiya in the eyes. :SeiyaXUsagi, fluffy, one-shot:


**Fandom: **Sailor Moon  
**Title: **Blue  
**Author: **Scarlet Girl  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Angst/Romance  
**Pairing: **Seiya Kou X Usagi Tsukino.  
**Spoilers:** Up to Sailor Stars, before the infamous plane flight.  
**Summary: **Usagi doesn't like looking Seiya in the eyes.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon, of course. Do you really think Seiya'd just go back to Kinmoku with his "unrequited" love if the show was mine?

**A/N: **It's the first fic I've published in English without a beta. Actually, it's the first fic I've wrote directly in English, without translating from an original one in Brazilian Portuguese. So, _please_, any spelling or grammar errors, report to me, and I'll correct it, Ok?

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Blue**

Usagi doesn't like looking Seiya in the eyes.

It has nothing to do with the person, really. Seiya is a nice guy. He is always trying to help, and, even when being silly and pretending arrogance (which annoys Usagi so much), he is a pleasurable company. An understanding, caring, determined person. And a trustworthy friend, no matter what Haruka has to say about the subject.

It has nothing to do with the eyes, either. Seiya has pretty eyes. _Beautiful _eyes. Actually, Usagi could spend hours and hours describing Seiya's eyes, from the way he winks when teasing her to the way he closes his eyelids just a little when he's yawning.

Don't misunderstand Usagi. The only reason she knows how to describe Seiya's eyes is because they are close friends. Seiya sits behind her in the class, and walks her home sometimes. So, she has a lot of time to observe his eyes. It's not that she pays him more attention than she should, not at all. She is totally loyal to her boyfriend, and deeply in love with him.

But, back to Seiya's eyes. They are really beautiful. Seiya has big, round eyes, with pupils full of shine, adorned with a dark blue iris which often reminds Usagi of the movement of the waves in the sea; eyes permanently lit with the light of the stars which always seem to accompany him.

Ok, maybe she has a thing for Seiya's eyes. But it's understandable, isn't it? His eyes are so beautiful, expressive.

For example, when Seiya is excited or happy, they open wide, as if trying to absorb all the colors and the things they are seeing; the waves on them shine brightly, friendly, and it's like he's welcoming the world and sharing his light with everyone. The dark blue iris also becomes full of light, and turns to a royal blue, and his eyes look like the sky, with all its little diamonds on it.

When he's singing, he closes his eyes at first, and, if the cameraman gets the right angle, his black long eyelashes can be seen; he furrows his brow a little, concentrating, and, when he screams the chorus, the eyes open again, his eyelids half-open, as if he's savoring something, talking about love. His eyes turn a midnight blue, and the color spins so much that it reminds her of the wind and the hurricanes, and it's when she wonders about the power of his love.

When he's sad or hurt, he stares to the ground. His eyelids close a little, not completely, and you still can see his iris – and the dark blue has turned to a steel blue, and the waves have stopped moving. It's when she runs to him and caresses his cheek, for she can't stand seeing the steel blue; and then he raises his head with surprise (and, when he's surprised, his eyes turn to a violet blue, and she thinks about the flowers he has seen), and, not long after, smiles, looking in her eyes.

And that's when she stops liking to look Seiya in the eyes.

Because, when he looks at her, his eyes also open wide, as if he's trying to absorb her smile and her colors; but his eyelids remain half-closed, as if he's savoring something. The waves and the winds merge into one, and suddenly she is staring at a storm, a storm of feelings and thoughts, a storm in which she can drown and lose herself.

And the blue which shines is not royal, midnight, steel or violet; it's a shade of blue which has no name and no real classification. It's a blue which only his eyes have, and, when he looks at her, he offers this blue, as he offers all his feelings and thoughts and heart, and, deep inside, something in Usagi breaks.

Don't misunderstand Usagi. She has a wonderful boyfriend, a beautiful future, and she is happy with it.

But the reason why she doesn't like looking Seiya in the eyes is that, every time she does, she feels like falling in love.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Song I've heard: **Kimi to Boku, Todokanu Omoi, from the Gundam Seed Destiny soundtrack.

**Thanks to: **All the people who've been posting the Sailor Moon series on YouTube!


End file.
